Do you remember me?
by JustGlitching3
Summary: Glitch...? Best friends... 7 long years. Will he even remember me? How will I know what he looks like now? And what are these feelings stirring inside of me...? I got to know.
1. Chapter 1: Little Feelings

_CHAPTER 1: Little feelings_

*YAWN*.

It's 5 in the morning. I look around my room. then at the window. the sun hasn't risen yet; but I get out of my warm comforting bed. my feet touch the cold heartless wooden floor and a shiver creeps up my spine. Hugging myself to conserve my limited warmth I manage to walk forward towards the door, turning the cold knob and shuffle or rather dragging my heavy feet towards the bathroom door. after the shower, leaving with a towel around myself and entering back into my room. I turn on the lights and look around the room,

*SIGH*. after a quick look around I set my eyes on a photo frame that sat pretty on my messy desk. i held my gaze for about a few minutes; captivated in the memories that that one photo shared. it was of me and my best friend.

"Glitch.." I said under your breathe. it has been over seven years since I had last seen him. I still wonder if he remembers me... I mean, come on think about it; seven long years. He had left when we were like 7-8, now I'm 16, he will be turning 17 soon. I then continue to get ready.

It's a school day. why else would I have gotten up so early.

thoughts had filled my mind, "Glitch.." "Glitch.." "Glitch..."

I slugged my bag over my bruised shoulder and put on my glasses then climb down the stairs. No one is awake yet.. I sneak a bit of chocolate into my cereal. then made my way out. Locked the door. the wind was harsh in the morning. I couldn't feel my face let alone my nose. i just gotta to bear with it.

made it to school to have a pop quiz in chemistry. "Ugh... are you serious...? You didn't even teach us this crap..." I said scornfully under my breathe. The period was over and I walked over to my next class when I heard a bunch of girls gossiping. Thing is, I'm not much of a

"gossip girl", but the name "Glitch" had been thrown into the conversation; _so_ _I_ _just_ _had_ _to_ _listen_ _in_.

"OMG DID YOU HEAR DID YOU HEAR?!" one of the girls exclaimed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT? WHAT?" the second girl responded.

"SO LIKE, YOU KNOW GLITCH RIGHT? THE GUY FROM THAT SO FAMOUS DANCE CREW, UM WHAT WAS THEIR NAME AGAIN? HI-DEF! SO LIKE I HEARD HE'S COMING HERE, TOO DANCE CENTRAL CITY! CAN'T YOU JUST DIE RIGHT NOW?!" the first girl screamed, as if she couldn't get any louder then she already was, but I didn't seem to care much... Glitch,.. He was coming back..? He's in a dance crew...?

My mind was clouded with thoughts of my long lost friend.. my face was flushed red especially when I was thinking so much to notice that one walls I was about to hit, but to late. everyone laughed, and I rushed into my next class.

School is over and I can't get him out of my head... I wanted to walked home, but one problem. He of all people wouldn't let me pass.. It was the same deal over and over again, day after day.

"Hey (f/n), so how was your day? huh?"

"Please Ray, just leave me alone alright? I don't have time for this today." I continued to walk out towards the front gate of the school, but again he blocked my path, and shoved me to the side towards the wall of the building that was my first period.

Face to face, he stared at you, with a grin that sent a shiver up your spine.

"What's wrong (f/n), you don't look to good today." he said mockingly.

'Nothing Ray, now if you would please. I have to go home." I pushed my way out of his stance and rushed towards the gate.

"(f/n) remember our deal! you will have to face it sooner or later!" he shouted as you ran.

I really don't need this right now... I rushed home as fast as I could, finally I reached home. unlocked the door, to a quiet lonely house. No one is home... well that's probably 'cause _I live alone now.. _my parents had lost interest in me, matter of fact they were sick of just looking at me, I guess my luck just had ran out. They put me here in the city, in this two bedroom apartment. Although I live alone.. They send me money for the bills every month, which is pretty nice of them, although they had no real reason to just kick me out like that, but I'm still glad that they still think of me.. I think.

I stretch, "WELL TIME TO GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!"

homework doesn't do it by itself you know. Still Glitch hovering around in my mind and the incident with Ray, it felt like a pretty good idea to start on my essay, BUT OF COURSE THAT WAS THE WORST IDEA EVER. I didn't even make it past the first paragraph... SO, I did what every other teenager does, grab a snack and watch T.V. yum.

It's already 4 o'clock, and I've been sitting on my couch for a while now. Such a nice day... I got up and decided to take a walk around my neighborhood. Same old, same old; kids playing in the street, people fixing their garage, etc. Was about to go home when I see something out of the ordinary. A mob of girls surrounding someone. Which I thought was pretty funny for the time being, and being the curious person I am, I walked a tiny bit closer to see what the commotion is all about.

_**It's a boy.**_

not just any boy... He looked vaguely familiar, I just couldn't put my tongue on it. He was attractive,... OKAY VERY ATTRACTIVE. I can see why the girls are swarming all over him, saying his name and a whole bunch of other stuff, couldn't quiet get his name though :/, so I decided to just be on my way, it is getting pretty dark, but before I knew it I was pulled into the swarm of girls.

"WHHAAAAA- LET ME GOO UGH MOVE?!"

I could barely breath, all these girls wearing strong perfume, it's suffocating me!

"help me...please..." someone whispers in my ear, startling me. without looking I take off my hooded sweater and hand it to them, hold onto their hand and guiding them out of that hot mess. With my sweater still on and the hood up, I decided to walk them a little closer to my house, I stopped. "Are you alright?" I asked worried. I looked up and down their body, a bit scuffed up and clothes a bit ripped, but what do you expect. It's a mob of raging hormonal girls. I waited for an answer... nothing. hmm. "Hey? Uhm are you alright? Little- I mean tall... err.. Miss are you alright?" I asked again.

they chuckled, and at that moment my heart skipped a beat.

"Well for starters, I ain't no girl, and yea I'm alright, just got knocked in the head couple times or so.. Damn girls these days. Oh and hey yer sweaters kinda small on me."

It was the boy that all those girls were going gaga over. He smiled at me, although I didn't say anything.

"You might wanna close that mouth of yours, don't want cha catching a fly in that pretty lil mouth of yours." and with that he took his hand and placed it under my chin and gently closed it shut.

I blushed madly and turned around in such a rush to re-compose myself that I lost balance. Waiting to hit the cement floor. I waited like an idiot for a minute to finally realize that he had caught me even before I get a lick of the floor (which in fact is very filthy and I wouldn't let my precious tongue near it). He chuckled yet again.

"Whoa, there are you falling for me?" i looked up at his smile and just melted. I pushed off from his chest with the back of my arms,

"PFFFT.. no. Don't get ahead of yourself bro, I just lost my balance that's all." of course I had an attraction towards him, not to mention that he looks familiar, as if there is a connection between us, but my memory just wasn't working today sadly. Ugh just my luck.

" So uh..." he started off. "Uhm mind letting me in your house to clean up myself...? As a token to saving your life?" He said with that so persuasive smile of his.

"Are you ser-" he gave my puppy dog eyes before I could eve finish my sentence... and we stomped (or rather I stomped) to my house. I let him in and motioned him towards the bathroom upstairs. I went to my room looking for a shirt he could probably use. I gave him on of my two sizes too big shirts that I bought for sleeping clothes.

I walked over to the bathroom, and knocked, the water was running, so I thought he was probably in the shower and it wouldn't be bad if i put his change of clothes on the towel rack. I opened the door, and our eyes met.. or rather my eyes met his half naked body then his eyes. I placed down his clothes... He was quiet as well.. his face was red or was that cause of the hot shower he had just taken... either way.. I shut the door as fast as i could and stumbled down the stairs and crawled onto my couch.. my face the color of a ripe tomato in season, sat there quietly.

"What have I gotten myself into.."


	2. Chapter 2: Goodnight

_CHAPTER 2: Goodnight..._

Breathing hard, my face still flushed red like a strawberry in season. I convince myself to calm down... until I hear the bathroom door unlock and open..

I can hear my heart beat through my ears.. Shoot, I'm blushing again. damn it.

So I decided to get up and go cook something, or at least do something to get my mind off all this excitement. I head on over to the kitchen and look for some ice cream, and some toppings; it's still way too quiet for me, so I grab my trusty friend; my T.V remote and turn it on. As soon as the T.V hums and whines and shows the screen, the stairs start to creek and groan. I threw the remote at the couch and trip over myself trying to get back to the kitchen, still in the heat of the moment I crawl as if my life depended on it.

"uhmm... hey...?" He had already saw in mid crawl, and I froze... I look like an idiot.. ugh if you can face-palm in your mind, I'm doing it right now.

I get up and try to recompose myself.

"..yea.?" I start off.. "So, uhm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on you.. I was just trying to give you your-"

" Hey it's alright." he cut me off and chuckled. His smile, ooh it made me shut up for and stare like a deer in headlights. I shake it off, I JUST MET THE GUY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHAT AM I DOING?!

"So whatcha doing there?" he points to the ice cream and toppings. He looks at me with a cute curious face.

"Oh that, just wanted some ice cream." I said, but he was staring at me like I was crazy or something.

"YOU LIKE CAKE BATTER ICE CREAM TOO?!" he screamed and startled me.

"uh.. yea." He acted like a little kid in a ice cream shop. It was cute, in a weird way. I giggled at his reactions when he tasted the ice cream, but got mad at the same time; he was eating it before I finished preparing it! We both got our ice creams and I sat on the table and he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"so uhm, yea I didn't catch your name?" I asked. He sat there quietly and hesitated.

"My name is.. Shay." He said, sounding unsure of himself, but I didn't really pay much attention to it.

"...THAT'S SOOO LAAAAME." I jokingly said.

"OH YEA?! WELL WHAT'S YOUR NAME, MISS I'M SO PERFECT?!" He snapped back.

I giggled,

"My name is (f/n). SEE IT'S PERFECT." I laughed and smiled. It's been awhile since I had anyone over. The feeling was... kinda... kinda nice.

"(f/n)? I think I've heard that name somewhere.. hmm." he sat there trying to think of where he had heard it.

"uh huh suuure my name is uni-" I shut up, and listened... Rain... and on top of that it was already midnight...

I looked at him, and our gaze met.

"You don't by any chance have a umbrella that you can make appear out of no where.. right..?" I asked, knowing the answer to my question. He ran his fingers through his hair. I then got curious about his look, so I had to ask.

"Shay, why do you have a green stripe in your hair...?" I trailed off putting away the bowls and spoons. I came back to an empty couch, and I panicked. Then I heard second floor boards creek. I ran upstairs as fast as I could, to find my room door open with the light on, I peeked in and saw him looking at a picture that stood pretty on my messy desk.

He seemed to stare at it for a pretty long time. I walk in and he didn't even notice my presence.

"Glitch..." I said lost in thought as I laid my eyes on the photo. Shay had turned into stone when he heard me. "He is my best friend, well was. I haven't seen him in seven years, he moved away when his parents got a new job in New York. I didn't get to say goodbye properly... I really miss him.. I heard from some people that he is coming back, and apparently he is in a dance crew that is really famous.. I wonder if he still remembers me... I remember when we would walk home together and eat cake batter ice cream, and laugh together... I miss him a-alot..." my voice started to crack and show my weakness. Tears had already made their way down to my chin before I could stop them. The tension in the room was extremely heavy, so I changed the subject.

"Ugh, sorry anyways I guess you'll be staying here for the night, I don't have my drivers license yet, nor a car. No one lives here but me, and it's the least I could do for you. Unless you need to leave.. Then that's alright too."

He just stood there quiet and unwavering.

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*

I looked around to find the source, he dug in his front pocket and pulled out his iphone.

"Hey.. yea yea I kinda got caught on my walk at the trying to find _**her**_ house, but I got saved by someone. yea hahah. I know bro, I'm alright, her name is (f/n)... I think so... I'm gonna crash at her house alright? yea. Goodnight to you too Mo.." he said, then he blushed madly,

**"SHUT UP MO?!" ** he then hung up on him, and turned his gaze towards me.

I giggled and he pouted a bit still blushing, he then scratched the back of his head staring at the floor.

"ahem.. So where should I sleep..?" he asked quietly. I smiled and lead him towards the second bedroom, that has been untouched.

"Here!" I motioned to the entire room, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"So do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked in a caring tone.

"Nah, it's alright, the ice cream filled me up already. Thanks though." he said. I nodded and was about to leave so he can sleep, when a warm feeling filled my body. I looked and he had grabbed my wrist gently. He looked at me seriously, with caring soft eyes, his emerald glazed eyes pierced into me, but I hadn't the clue why though.

"Thank you (f/n).. I really appreciate this your doing for me." he said sincerely.

"Y-you're very welcome."

"Goodnight (f/n). Sweet dreams." he said then let go of my wrist. I grabbed the door knob

"Goodnight Shay, sweet dreams to you too.." I closed the door.. and stood there for a bit.. and stared at the door..

The pounding sound of my own beating heart filled my ear drums and I was catching my breath..

"What are these feelings... why are they stirring..." I said under my breathe as I walked to my room. i closed my door behind me and laid my eyes on that one photo..

"Glitch..." and with that I turned off my lights and crawled into bed, hopping that my heart will settle down in the morning..


	3. Chapter 3: World War III

_**Sorry guys for the late update, I was planning on making a chapter for valentine, but I couldn't get around to it : school is attacking me left and right T~T anyways here it is! enjoy! tell me whatcha think~ more updates on the way :**_ Chapter 3: World War III

I wake up to the loud eruptive snores that echo through the thin walls of my apartment. I look at my clock to see that it is 9 am...

Thank God for the weekends, but since I'm up now might as well start making breakfast... But I don't know..

Kinda lazy.. Eh.

I roll out of my bed and crawl for a bit until I manage to get my legs working properly. I then open my door and turn my head towards the second bedroom. I crept closer and placed my ear on the door to listen in, of course I heard the song of his slumber; slowly I open the door... The blinds are slightly open, letting in bits of soft light. His snores became lighter once I got into the room, it was probably louder out there due to the fact that room is empty and more acoustic, therefore filling the house with echoes. He laid on his stomach; face on his pillow with his hands behind it. His blanket didn't cover his back, he was probably moving a lot.

I blushed, he was shirtless; his skin color,; a light creme was flawless and smooth. Defined back muscles and biceps... The lighting made it even more defined. He seemed so perfect.. He looked so peaceful... Leaving the room and quietly closing the door.

"Hm, what should I make.." I thought. I stood by the kitchen island for a few minutes..

Pancakes. I scurried to my pantry, and reached for the pancake mix, one problem.. It's on the top shelf.. Ugh. I jump as high I could,but no success.

*SIGH* I then heard a chuckle, and I froze in place.. My heart had just stopped and I turned slowly to see in the direction that the voice came from.

"Hi there munchkin." he laughed, he had put on a shirt already. I pouted. He ha was only a inch and a half taller then me, . No big difference!

"Hmph. why don't you stop staring at my gorgeous body, you perv, and help me make breakfast!" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha. Excuse me? What gorgeous body..? Oh you mean me? Oh why thank you, I try. I really do." He said back to me, which was like a stake through my heart.

"BLEH. WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD LIKE YOU?!" I spit out, but bit my tongue after letting my pride get the best of me. I turned around and proceeded to reach for the seemly untouchable pancake.

"Ouch (f/n), so heartless. This why you don't have a boyfriend.. Or girlfriend..." He trailed off not knowing what else to say so he shut up.

He stared at me.

"HEY ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME OR NOT JERK!? OH YOU'RE GONNA STARVE." I shouted frustrated. He simply laughed

"What's the magical word?" He asked taunting me.

"PLEASE"

He chuckled and reached for the pancake mix, and handed it out to me, and I swiped it out of his hand, he still had his smirk on his face.

I prepared the mix and then looked for a pan, butter and oil. I turned on the stove and put the pan on and spread the oil on it's surface. pouring the mix and flipping the first pancake. I realized that he is staring me, I turned and looked to at him. He was leaning over the kitchen island observing me.

"what?" I asked.

"You're doing it wrong." He said bluntly.

"OH, AM I?!"

"Yup, here lemme show you." He walked over to me, and took the spatula out of my hand, and poured the second pancake into the pan. I watched closely, and his pancake came out better, near to perfect next to my sloppy work. He smiled, and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Pffftt, mines is still better." and I threw some of the pancake powder mix from the box at his shirt, he gasped and threw some back at me.

It was war.

I ran for cover behind the counter and manged to grab the box. Not seeing any sign of him I ran but bumoed into him. I then poured the whole box of mix on him. He opened his eyes and shook himself. Powder spread everywhere.

"Hahahaha. That's what you get." I giggled. *BUZZ**BUZZ* Shay then pulled out his phone. He began to respond back to the text message, then he looked at me.

"eh so I kinda needa clean up (f/n). haha. I'll eat the pancake after I'm done, is that alright?" He asked. I nodded and began to clean up the mess we made. After I was done, I sat down alone at the table and ate my pancake, he then came down his hair wet and a towel around his neck. I had put his pancake on a plate across me. He pulled out the chair and sat and began to eat. It was just us two.. I got out of my seat and put away my plate. I walked over to the window and opened it, a clear blue sky.

"So I guess you're going then?" I asked not looking back.

"Yea I gotta. Thanks for everything (f/n). I really had a fun time, I owe you big time yea? Here is my number. Just call or text it if you need me, and I'll be there as fast I can." He walked over to me and pulled out my from my back pocket. Shocked at the movement I turned around to swat him but he moved to fast. He chuckled as he pressed the numbers into my phone. He handed it back to me.

"There you go." He put away his plate and he then put on his shoes and I opened the door for him.

"Thank you (f/n), I'll see you around yea?" He asked as he walked down the steps of my porch.

"Yea, see you around Shay." I said happily, although I'm pretty sad to be alone again, but it was fun while it lasted.

*sigh* I watched him walk off, then I decided to take a walk too, it wouldn't hurt and it's only like 10:30, might as well.

I changed my clothes and locked my front, and brought my bag just in case I wanted to buy something.

I strolled around the park. I sat on the bench and rested. Can't believe that I had someone over for the first time. I smiled to myself. He was cute and sweet, but I can't fall for anyone, because my heart belongs to someone else.

I walk over to the bus stop. Once I got on, I grabbed an empty seat by the window. I'm heading for the city, might as well do something today, plus I need to restock on pancake mix after World War III took place in my kitchen and living room. I got off the bus and walked around the city, until I see a bunch of people crowding around something, and loud music. I walked over and peeked, I saw bright colors and a tall dark figure in front. I couldn't see the other person, but they danced pretty darn good, and the music was very lively. I watched from a far, my eyesight wasn't the best but I could still see the colors from here, bright colors making them stand out. They seemed to loved dancing, so do I, but I don't have the courage to do something like this. There are girls going crazy like the other day when they saw Shay. I heard several girls saying something, or someones name.

Then it hit me, they are saying Glitch. My heart sped up, it's Glitch.. My Glitch..? I moved forward, I want to see him.. I got to see him.. All those years of being lonely and dead... I can finally feel alive..

I rushed through and the music had stopped and I rushed through and tripped. Ugh, I looked up and saw a tall dark figure staring down at me.

"woah woah, 're you 'lright there?" He asked concerned. Damn it.. Made myself look stupid once again. Good Job (f/n). I got up and dusted myself.

"Yea, I'm alright. Sorry for messing you guys up." I was looking down in shame..

"I just thought I heard someone's name.. someone that I've been waiting for to come back home. Sorry again."

The African-american dancer looked at me worried.

"Aye it's 'lright, the names Mo." He stuck out his hand to greet me, I shook his hand.

"My name is (f/n)." I looked around for the second dancer that I had seen previously, but they weren't there anymore.

"So, uhm yea I gotta go since they aren't here, I must have been imagining it." I said shamefully. By now the crowd has died down, Mo then retrieved his boombox.

"Damn it nano-bite..." He said as he walked towards me. I looked at him as he carried the radio.

"Do you need help with that? You look really tired."

"Nahh it's cool. Aye you hungry?"

"Uhm, it's alright, I'm good." at the moment I ended my sentence, my stomach grumbled...

I blushed and looked up at him, he chuckled, and motioned me to follow him. Man thanks stomach..


	4. Chapter 4 : 100 points

_Chapter 4: 100 points_

**Glitch's P.O.V**

She is so cute I can't handle it, I can't believe out of all people I bump into this girl, my best friend... wow she has grown so much... DAMN IT GLITCH WHY COULD'NT YOU JUST SAY IT WAS YOU?... Ugh I didn't even know it was her... until I saw the picture of us... I thought she was just another girl, and she didn't seem to know that I was Glitch the famous Hi-Def dancer.. I thought if she didn't know that I could've made an impression without my famous title.. UGH STUPID STUPID STUPID, and now I can't say it's me out of no where, FUCK. maaan, sigh.

_THE FOLLOWING MORNING_

I wake up, put on my shirt, and as I walk down the stairs I see her. She's so cuute... UGH compose yourself Glitch..

"Hi munchkin." hahaha. her reactions, just like we were kids. I'm really happy to see her, I just wish I could tell her... I needa figure this out.

"You're doing it wrong." HA I can impress her with my cooking skills. 100 POINTS FOR GLITCH.

Ack, I can't see with all this pancake powder on my face...

"eh, so I kinda needa clean up.." I walk upstairs in defeat, I laugh a bit thinking how silly we acted, just like back then. Refreshed and clean and I come down to my little cutie, sitting across from her and eating my pancake. I look at my phone and receive a text from Mo

**MO**

"**_AYE NANO-BITE WE GOTTA GO DOWNTOWN YEA? BRING YOU'RE CREW OUTFIT"_**

I gave her my number, haha fierce little kitten. Sadly I have to leave.

"See you around." I walk around the corner and run to Mo's house which is just around the corner, and we head to downtown. We are Toprock Ave. perform our moves, having the time of my life basically. hahaha. All these girls screaming my name, what I would give to see (f/n) right now... We are almost done, when I see her. I was happy but then I realized she doesn't know I'm Glitch... ACK

"Aye MO! I'LL BE BACK BRO TAKE CARE OF (F/N) FOR ME YEA?!" and with that I run around the corner and watch from afar. I see that she tripped, clumsy as ever. Awww... Man what I would give to show her the real me.. WAIT WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY GOING?! MO?!

I take out my phone and shoot Mo a text, UGH WHAT ARE THEY DOING? WHAT IS MO DOING?!

**Your P.O.V**

**"**Follow me" Mo said and motioned for me to follow with him, it wasn't long until we made it to a fast-food joint. *BUZZ BUZZ* Mo jumped up from the unexpected text and read it, he cringed at it. I let him take care of his business and walked a little closer too the menu. He soon joined me after he answered his anonymous writer (well anonymous to me that is).

"Soo, what do you want (f/n)? I'm buying." He said, I looked at him in a amazement. SOMEONE IS BUYING ME FOOD THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE. I quickly nodded and bit my lower lip to contain my excitement.

"Alright I got chu, go'on nd grab a seat." I did exactly what he said, bored I took out my cellphone;

it was on the new contact screen. Shay huh? hmm. He is cute and everything, but like I said my heart belongs to him. I look up and I see Mo with the tray of food walking this way. I smile and say thank you as he takes his seat.

"Thank you again, I really appreciate it."

"No prob, anything for my boy's g-... Uhm it's teh least I can do since I made cha fall, you know what I mean?"

"hahah mhmm. So you're in a dance crew I see. What's the name of the crew?" he looked at me wide eyed.

"You don't know who we are..?" I shook my head slowly, a bit ashamed. He chuckled and said it was alright.

"We're Hi-Def." He said began to explain more into the name and how they got to were they are right now, in the midst of it all, I began to remember things..

"(f/n) check this out!" He started dancing with so much passion that he made my jaw drop. He giggled at the sight of his impression on me.

"Close your mouth! You don't want to catch a fly in your mouth do you?! Impressed huh? I'm so cool, admit it!" He grinned at me, waiting for answer.

"Pfft, yea right Glitch, IN YOUR DREAMS." I shouted back,trying to hide my feelings of adoration.

"I can do so much better!" I bit my tongue after realizing what I had just said. He looked at me,

"Oh really? Dance battle right here! RIGHT NOW!" I hesitated, and did the best I could; which sucked. He chuckled and hugged me.

"(f/n) lemme teach it to you okay?" He smiled at me, I pouted knowing that I just got beat. Meh. He began teaching me the steps until I got it all down, soon after days of practice; we danced in sync.

"(f/n)! When I get older I'm gonna make a dance crew! WE ARE GOING TO CALLED H-"... What was their name again... Ugh.. I snap back to reality, and I find a confused Mo looking at me, apparently he has been calling my name over 9,000 times.

"hehe. Sorry Mo, I didn't hear everything you said." I said sheepishly.

"It's alright, how about we get outta her'e?" I nodded and we left and we walked towards the mini golf course, which I kinda questioned in my mind, which just has to say it outloud.

"Why are we heading this way?" I looked up at Mo,

"Imma show you all the other crew bra." I looked at my phone for the time, it was getting late.

"Mo, I kinda can't go anywhere right now, I gotta get back to my house and do my homework. Some other time, is that alright? Here, I'll give you my number, just hit me up whenever you wanna hang again, I owe you one after all."

"Oh, 'lright then." I gave him my number and went on my way. The sun slowly going down, how long was I out exactly the last time I looked at my phone for time it was 3 o'clock, I checked again it's now 4. I walked a bit faster, it's getting kinda cold now. I hugged myself to keep warm.

I looked around to see a bunch of couples together. Sigh. They look pretty warm, cuddling and huddling together walking down the streets with their hands intertwined, and here I am empty handed and cold as fuck... Man. I dragged my feet burying my face into my scarf that I had put on for my outfit before I left my apartment. It began to become quiet and barely anyone walked on the street except me. I felt as if I was being followed, I turned around quickly to see. No one. Maybe it's just me, ugh. Needa get home now, it's friggin' cold. I hop onto the bus to get to my place faster. I unlock my door to an empty dark living room.

*sigh* still freezing cold, I run upstairs and run the hot water. I warm bath will make me feel better. I relax into my tub and put a warm towel over my eyes as music flows out from my phone.

*BUZZ* *BUZZ* *BUZZ* I practically jump out of the water like a dolphin in SeaWorld. I rush towards my phone, but trip because of the water in the process. Rubbing the little bump on my head; I finally got my phone. I glance at the contact and freeze. It's.. Shay?


	5. Chapter 5 : Wallet

**Sorry guys for the long wait! School has been on my back! Hope you like this one! more updates to come! STAY TUNED**

_chapter 5: Wallet_

Just as I settle into my tub, my cellphone begins to ring. Er? I reached over the white border of the tube and picked up my cell. I stared at the contact. "Shay. What the heck? I didn't put this in my pho-" then it hit me, he had put in his number the day before. I stare fixated on the contact name. I then finally answer the call.

"hello?" there was an awkward silence, then he finally spoke.

"oh, Hi (f/n). I just...Uhh. I just wanted to ask uhm.."

"why did you call again?"

"sorry, uhm. I just wanted to ask you...I wanted to ask you if.. if my wallet is there! Yea I forgot it, and it isn't with me right now so I had a mini heart attack." He chuckled nervously, but I didn't think much about it.

"Oh, I'll look after my shower alright? I'm in the middle of a bath right now." I said carelessly, then again there was an awkward pause. 'What did I say wrong...?' I thought to myself.

'She's in the bath..?! Glitch, you have the worst time bro..?!' thoughtfully scolding himself. We both were quiet until I broke the silence. "Uhm so yea Shay imma go now alright?"

"oh.. Yea awright." Then I hung up and sank into my tub, letting the air slowly slip from my mouth. I watched as the bubbles floated to the top only to burst when they reached the surface. I began to think deeply, maybe I should stop waiting for Glitch? It's been a really long time.. I doubt that he would even remember my name.. I sighed... But i engulfed a mouthful of water, I sat straight up from the tub and coughed out all the soapy water. Ugh..

I dry myself and put on my clean house clothes and open the door. I shiver when the cool breeze brushed up against my wet skin. Goose bumps engulf my skin and now I look like a cactus. I rub my arms to warm myself up and walk to my room and continue to dry my hair.I pull out my hair dryer and plug it in a socket near my mirror. I brush my (c/h) hair, it's so long now... but it's so dead. I should really get a haircut soon. I began to dry my hair, the powerful air whipped some of the water hair into my face painfully, ugh it wasn't much of a bother until one whipped right into my eye.

"OWWWW" I cover my injured eye and set down the hair dryer and open my eye slowly in front of the mirror. It was fairly red, or pink. I can't really tell, all I know is that it hurts like a bitch... Little wet tears dribble from my eye, I finally go to the bathroom again to wash it. I look up after I splash some lukewarm water on it. It still looks pink, sigh. I looked around, it was all blurry. I looked for my contacts, but I thought twice about putting them on a irritated eye. I then walked aimlessly towards my room and pick up my black rimmed glasses from my table, I put it on and then searched for the so-called wallet. I looked everywhere in my room and I searched the living room. Then finally the guest room; I looked under the bed; behind the bed; on the bed.

*SIGH*

I then flipped the pillows in frustration and there it was. I facepalmed, then walked over to my room and picked up my phone and dialed Shay's number.

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

"Hey (f/n) what's up?"

"I found your wallet bro, want to come over and get it?" I said bluntly.

"You did?! Awright I'm heading on over." I hung up and then sat on the couch in the living room. I looked out the window, it's getting dark, I faced the clock it was already 6 pm. I turned on the tv, and searched for something to watch. I was beginning to doze off when I heard a loud knock on the door. I groaned and got up rubbing my eyes under my glasses and reach for the door knob. It creaks open and there stood Shay. 'Oh wow... she wears glasses now huh...? She's so adorable!' Glitch thought, and stared at me as I continued to rub my eyes. I then searched in my pj's pockets and flung out his wallet and handed it out towards him. He stared at my hand for a moment or two. I grunted giving him a sign to take it, but no he stood there like damn deer in a car head lights. I sighed and stared back. It ended up becoming a staring contest. My eyes began to twitch and so did his, although I was still very droopy after awaking from my slumber. He still would'nt take the wallet, I blinked.

"HA! I WIN!" Shay exclaimed as if he won something, although he knows he didn't. I struggle to keep up with all the action, I retreat to my kitchen for a glass of water, Shay then closes the door behind him letting himself in. Still holding on to his wallet I drank all the water fom my cup and placed the used cup into the sink.

"Oh whatcha watching?" Shay asked in a cheerful voice, he then sat down on my couch and watched the show. I began think of why he wouldn't take his wallet when I handed it to him in the doorway. Eh. Well I have it now so might as well get to know the guy more right?

I then walked on over to the kitchen table and laid out his wallet, without drawing much attention I opened the wallet carefully, as if it was rigged to burst at any given moment. I watched over my shoulder just to see Shay laughing hysterically at the the television. I rolled my eyes and turned back at the wallet. There inside was at least 70 dollars, (wow) and a bunch of card which I rather not look into and some pictures. I flip the slick plastic cover sheet in his wallet to see the first photo. It was a photo of a girl, not anyone I know. She is very pretty at that, I then began to flip the next cover sheet to see the next photo when-

"AHEM?! You having fun there?" Shay questioned as I turned my head too see him with his arms folded across his chest. I closed his wallet and handed it to him defeat. He finally took it, and proceeded to stuff it in his back pocket.

'Whew good thing I caught her before she saw more then she needed to know.' thought Glitch. I watched as he sat back down on the couch and continued with his show. I stretched and yawned.

"So is that all you wanted Shay?" I asked sleepily, I laid my head side ways on the wooden cold table, giving the ability to talk to him and rest at the same time. Genius. Although my glasses are being moved so my vision isn't all that clear, still a fair trade. Anyways, I waited for his response which felt like a century before he finally said yes.

"So Shay, you know since I went through you're wallet and all. Mind if I ask who was that girl in the first photo?" He didn't move when I asked, his gaze was fixed on the tv screen. I sighed quietly in disappointment.

"She's my girlfriend." He said bluntly, I looked at him for a moment then stared down at the patterns and grooves on the wooden table. My fingers traced each line and curve that flowed within the wood itself. I felt a bit sad...

"She is very pretty" I finally let the words slip out of my dry emotionless lips. I sat up properly and looked at him.

"So I guess you better get going then? We can catch up again some other day yea?"

"Yea," he walked towards my front door and I followed close behind. "See ya (f/n)" and with that he left. I locked the door and sank into my couch. To lazy to walk upstairs, I slowly fell asleep to the television.

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

I abruptly awoke to my cell phone as my alarm clock. It rattled on the small coffee table, that stood on the side of the couch I was lying on. I reach for my phone and turn off my alarm and grabbed my glasses, I sat up on until my feet touch the ground, which sent a cold shock from my feet that trailed up my spine. The floor is extremely cold.. I hug myself to conserve warmth. I look out the window to a bland day, no sunlight just gray clouds. I look around for my house slippers, I spotted them all the way near the door.

*sigh* I stood on the couch and decided to couch jump, the other couch was right next to the door. I can make it from here,..

I think.

I jumped from the spot I was, only to fail horribly. I belly flopped on the cold wood floor, and damn did it freaking hurt. I slowly stood up grabbing my waist, feeling as if I'm going to fall apart at any given moment. I put on my slippers and dragged my feet upstairs. I went into my room and scrutinized every drawer in my room for a suitable sweater capable of keeping me warm. Finally, I found my maroon hoodie. I guess this will have to do. I slipped it on and trudged downstairs, television still on apparently. I grab the remote control to turn it off.

Ugh so bored... Might as well do my homework, but first BREAKFAST. Due to the pancake mix fight I am limited on choice. I settle for some cereal. After my cereal I got started on my homework,

*BUZZ* *BUZZ*

I received a text message from my classmate,

_" Hey (f/n) have you finished your essay yet?"_

I sighed again, ugh even more homework.

HOMEWORK FINISHED, So I decided to do what I love to do most; Dance.


	6. Chapter 6: What A Pain

**Sorry guys for the super late update, school is really stressing! anyways here is chapter 6 enjoy!**Chapter 6: What A Pain.

I look at the clock on my to see the time, it's 10 am. Pretty early, I ran up my stairs and burst into my room. I searched for my black sweats and my long white v neck shirt, I grabbed my duffel bag and stuffed my towel and took my camera with me as well. Zipped up my bag and rushed down stairs. Making sure that I had everything I needed for the day, I opened the front door to the porch and took a deep breath of the fresh air (somewhat fresh) and locked my front door. Since I have means of transportation or licence for driving... Don't judge me on this but I guess the truth is that Im lazy about it you know? Sigh anyways I begin to walk to the park and its huge recenter, glad to live near it. I step into the lobby.

"Hey (f/n)! How you doing?" The voice boomed across the empty lobby. It was Louie, an employee that works 24/7 here at the Harmonix Recenter, which is also the name of the highschool I attend; Harmonix High School. I waved and walked towards his desk.

"Hi Louie, busy shift?" although I always know the answer to that. He chuckles,

'Very funny (f/n), so whatcha up today? The usual I presume?"

I nod and he smiles and hand me a key. I thank him and resume my stroll into the recenter's hallways. Nobody really goes to the recenter, it's just sitting here. It's a real old building but it's holding up. Without anyone donating it gets difficult from time to time to pay their dues. I open a door into a fresh clean empty dance studio. I close the door behind me and set down my stuff, stretching and getting ready to dance.

"I wonder what Glitch is doing right now, where ever he is that is.."

Meanwhile I was dancing in the studios, Shay (Glitch) was out and about stressing on the matter of his wallet.

"FUCK, MO HELP A BRO OUT WILL YA?!" Glitch exclaimed,

"Whoa there nano- bite, slow your roll and explain it all to me again." Mo said confused.

"Awright, Awright.. So I called (f/n) last night and I just wanted to talk to her.. But I choked and instead asked about if she had seen my wallet... When she found it I came over as quickly as I could... But when I got into her house, I go distracted by the tv... and she went through my wallet... and uh... she saw _her..." _Glitch trailed off mumbling to himself.

"_Her?_ Well what did she say about _her?_ Matter of fact what did cha say _she_ was?" Mo questioned

"Well that's what I need help on... I said that _she_ was my girlfriend..." Glitch looked down ashamed... and Mo's jaw dropped, and he shook is head in disappointment.

"Well you guys did go out... But that wasn't too good of a move Lil' G, you know you just left her about week ago at the tournaments confused since you didn't give her a proper answer if you guys were done as a couple.. She and her sister will be back in a few days.." Mo reminded him. Glitch started pacing back and forth, beginning to slap his forehead over and over in frustration...

"Ugh. Awright, I'l figure something out... Anyways shouldn't we be heading to the low down since gotta practice for the next tournaments are coming up?" Glitch asked, Mo nodded.

"Buut before we go anywhere bro, you needa shower! You be stinkin' up my breathin' air!" Mo said pinching his nose and pushing Glitch away.

"HAHAHAHA so funny," Glitch said sarcastically and ran to his room and grabbed his clothes. Headed to the bathroom and turned on the water.

_"Isn't she lovely~"_

He sang under his breath as the water ran down his body.

'Sigh... (f/n) I really messed up back then... when we were little... and even now.." He said to himself as the droning sound of the water hit the floor repeatedly filled the room. As the water washed over him, he slowly closes his eyes...

"Glitch! Glitch! Glitch! Stop fighting!" a small girls voice echoed

There was two little boys fighting, Glitch and another boy...

"Glitch!Glitch!" she screamed.. It was becoming a blur.. and he felt a great rush of pain wash over him.. What was he trying to remember..

He stumbled a bit in the shower and grabbed hold of the shower knob to steady himself. He slowly opened his eyes as the water flowed through his line of sight.

*Sigh*

"Aye Lil' G! Imma be right back! 'Ight?!" Mo shouted up the stairs and echoed into the rooms.

Glitch popped his head out of bathroom,still soaking wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked out as the sound of the front door creaking open and shut, and the loud click of the lock. He walked down the hallway leaving warm moist foot prints behind on the cold wooden floor boards, and reached his room. He started to get dress, he put on a huge (male) tank and some sweats and his green towel that he hung around his neck to dry his hair. When he heard a knock on the door. 'Must be Mo, of course he would forget his damn copy of the house key." He rolled his green emerald eyes and headed down stairs,he passed by the kitchen clock; it was 10:15am.

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

"So impatient.." Glitch said under his breathe. He walked up to the door and grabbed the cold handle and turned it, the door creaked opened.

"Hi Glitch!" in a high pitch cheerful voice, then a rush of emotions flow over him as a heavy weight is wrapped around his neck.

"I missed you so much! You left so sudden after the tournaments! That wasn't nice." She teased showing no malice of her disappointment. Glitch's worst fear had finally came about, it was gonna happen sooner or later. He stood there shocked while she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh.. Sorry Lil' T... I had to go you know?.." Glitch said, 'Damn it..' Glitch thought to himself. She looked up at him from her hold and smiled,

"What did I saw about calling me that? Call me Trina silly boy." She tapped the top of his nose and leaned in to give him a kiss, thinking fast Glitch pretended to sneeze.

"AHHH-CHOOO-cho.. Eh.." Glitch covered his mouth in the nick of time with his towel that was hanging around his neck.

"Sorry _Trina _I'm kinda sick-"

"YOU'RE SICK?! I'l take care of you!" Lil' T insisted and pushed herself into his living room.

*sigh*

Glitch really disliked the fact that she was there with him..

She began nagging and nagging.. Glitch started to wonder why he liked her in the first place.. or how did they come to be a couple. She is nice (sometimes) and is a great dancer, but it doesn't make sense when he began to put it all together.

"Glitch! Do you hear me at all?!" Lil' T said a bit more annoyed, she waved her hands in front of him trying to get his attention.

Glitch then remembered, he was pressured into going out with this girl... Mo had a thing for her older sister Taye, and he needed an opening; Her. Of course he needed help from his trusty wingman; me, but fuck now I'm stuck in this..

"Yea? Sorry I was just thinking alot. You were saying?" Glitch looked at her, and realized that she was glaring at this point.

'Oh no, that face... Here it comes-...' Glitch thought.

"Ohhhh, so what were you thinking of huh? Was it a girl?It's a girl huh? You better tell me boy-" She went on and on, Glitch was fed up with her at this point in time, so he had to tell her sooner or later. Given the chance might he might as well take it now.

"Trina, Lil'T, back at the tournaments I told you that we were done, and you acted confused on my decision and kept questioning about what I had told you. Look, things ain't going so well between us awright? Can I jus' have my space..? Just until things settle down...? Please?"

It became quiet between them, Glitch stared at the floor trying to think of a way to move on to a different subject. They stood there in silence as tension grew stronger and stronger.

"Aye Lil G- Oh.. Hi T.." Mo said, Glitch turned around quickly and gave Mo a face of pain.

"Hey Mo, where'd you go?" Glitch exclaimed finally able to change subjects but didn't change the fact that she was still there, but then all of a sudden Lil' T walked them both.

"Gotta go guys bye!" She skipped down the stairs of the porch as if nothing happened between them and with that she left. Mo and Glitch looked at each other and Glitch let a sigh of relief..

"Thought she would never leave... Ugh but I don't think what I told her has gotten through that stubborn head of hers... Ugh.."

"Well no matter Lil' G we gots to get you ready for school!"

"SCHOOL?! YOU BE TRIPPIN' RIGHT?!"

"I don' see any stones 'ere nano-bite!"

"damn it... fine.. but wha' school is it this time... cus I ain' going to that damn TRSD ( Top Rock School of Dance) High School crap place no more..." Glitch hated the last school, and since he lived in the area he hated how they could find him so quickly.

"PFFT nah nano, I enrolled you to a new school, don' worry about it!"

"So what's the school's name..."

"Harmonix High School."


	7. Chapter 7: Great, School

**Sorry guys for the late update. I will be continuing this story so no need to worry or bite me D: just again school. but hey it's almost over YAAAY. anyways reviews are welcome :3**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 7: Great, School.

I began breathing hard as I kept practicing the moves over and over, watching my reflection closely to see what I need to work on.. I really don't remember what got me so interested in dancing, Glitch used to dance a lot when we were kids. It makes me laugh when I think about it, him always with his huge headphones and his mp 3 He would always be moving to the music no matter where we were, I guess that's what started it all.

I sat down and gulped down the last of my water and wiped my face and neck down with a towel,

"That's enough for today" I said, as it echoed in the empty room. I picked up my stuff and headed out, said bye to Louie and walked home.

*sigh* I plopped down on my couch, tired and still sweaty. 'I'll take a shower in a bit' I thought as the room started to go dark and blurry. I began to doze off...

"Aye (f/n)!" I know that voice...

"(F/N)?!" I turned and I see Glitch. I gasp and get teary eyes, he laughs and pokes my cheek.

"Why you crying (f/n)? Awww your a baby!" He teased, and blew a raspberry at me. I forgot how immature he was, and when we were little it was that type of friendship that you hate the person so much that you love them... Yea it's complicated, I think... Tears starting to flow even more he draws a concerned face and starts questioning my actions.

"Hey (f/n)! I didn't mean it, I take it back! Stop crying please?" His child voice filled with so much worry, I can't help but smile... I sock him in the shoulder playfully.

"Ha! I gottcha didn' I?!" I giggled as I wiped away the tears that still remained, I reached out my hands to hug him... only to start falling into what seemed an endless cave of darkness.

I wake up. Sweat dripping down my forehead, my body trembling from the experience of the dream that I had escaped from. I looked around, seeing that it is dark outside possibly already night. Stumbling to my feet, I climb up my dark stairs dragging my feet into my room. I look at the digital clock that shone brightly in the pitch dark room with it's neon green lights. 6:40am...

I stared for a moment...

"OH SHIT?! IM GOING TO BE LATE?!" I screamed and rushed.

"MAAAN, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS" Glitch complained as he walked to school with Mo at his side, who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Come on Lil G' you gotta get your education! Early bird gets the worm." Mo said in a teasing tone continuing to chuckle for it amuses him to see the dance genius complain about the situation.

Glitch scratched his head in frustration as the came near the front gate of the school, he sighed. Mo slapped his back and had a creepy smile on his face.

"Have fun~!" Mo said through his smiling teeth, Glitch felt uneasy.

"Ugh today is gonna be a loooong day.." He trudged on into the school office, receiving his schedule and a map of the school campus, which is quiet big to his suprise. He dressed regularly today just like a normal teenager, not part of a famous dance team although his highlight of green in his jet black hair might as well give him away. Before he stepped out of the office he dug through his backpack in search of his dark green beanie and in one swift movement covered his hair. As he stepped out of the office a mass of girls were there chatting near the office not to draw attention Glitch turned the other way and started walking in a random direction, once he was in the clear he pulled out his map of the campus and slowly made his way around his class. With his nose stuck to the map he bumped into a few people, said sorry a few times; to his surprise no one really noticed him. He made to his class although he kinda was late, he said sorry for interrupting the teacher and took his seat next to a girl.

"Hi there, you new?" Her voice gave away her excitement. Glitch surprised that someone spoke to him, while unpacking and taking out a bright yellow notebook he answered back,

"Yea, kinda got lost ya 'now", not knowing what else to say he sat there and listened to the lesson. 30 minutes passed and Glitch was starting to doze off, regular chemistry was to easy for him and it was starting to get boring going over the exact same thing. His head starting to bob as he was drifting off into dreamland, a sharp poke into his right shoulder that made him jump abit in his seat. He scratched his head in frustration and turned toward the direction of the mysterious poke. It was the girl that was next to him in the beginning of class. He sighed..

"Uh...? Hi?" He said a bit confused.. She stared at him and wore a weird smile. 'Eh.. What's wrong with this girl..' He thought to himself. The bell had rung before she could say anything more to him. Glitch walked to his next class, American Literature; yay.. He grabbed a seat all the way in the back, first day of school and it's boring him. Class was beginning and nothing seemed to catch so he took out his sketch book and started to draw..

"AHEM. (f/n) late to class are we..?" The teacher announced, Glitch wasn't paying much attention until he heard her name. His head shot straight up and saw me. He stared as I was stuttering due to my nervousness about why I was late. Glitch hid his face, hoping that I wouldn't notice him.

I slumped down at the seat as the class continued,my face flushed red because of the embarrassment that I just went through. Great way to start my week, damn it. I took out my stuff needed for the class, when I froze for a bit for I felt a weighted stare on me, I shrugged and continued to unpack. Class was always boring, especially today. American Literature isn't really in my interest but if I want to graduate might as well deal with it right? I looked around the room and see other students being rowdy ad ever, girls chatting about bullshit and what not. I roll my eyes over and see the some guys on my right talking about the "Popular's" upcoming party. The "Populars" contain of a certain amount of people that of course are seemly popular either 'cause they are rich, good looking or on a team of some sort. Same old same old, I look forward ahead of me and try to understand what the teacher is actually teaching but of course Ray has to mess with me time to time, ugh. I try to ignore him as much as I can, but I don't get to far when he is sitting right behind me and is constantly throwing paper balls at my head or pulling my hair.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, HEY!" He is so persistent, still trying to ignore him as much as I can, until he yanks my hair that makes me turn in my seat.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" I try to express my anger through my forced whisper, I look him straight in the eye only to see that disgusting smirk on his face as if he had won something.

"AHEM, so class now that we are on the subject that I had spoke about last week; turn in your essay that I had assigned over the weekend as homework." The teacher's voice echoed as the class drew silent.

'FUCK I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT ESSAY. SHIT..' I turned slowly in my seat as varies people stand up to turn in the assignment. I hear Ray snicker behind me as he stands up as well, I was the only one that was not out of their seat. I try to hide behind the huge literature book that lay on my desk pretending to be reading.

"So those **who did not turn in the assignment** will be having detention after school today." the teacher firmly announced, I cringed a bit in my seat ashamed that I'm not able to turn things in on time. Ugh procrastination... My arch nemeses. The teacher handed me a detention slip then walked behind me and spoke to a student, not really paying much attention I only heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"...you can come to after school and learn a bit more on this assignment that I had recently given and turn it in... so room 204.."

BLAH BLAH BLAH.. Damn it.. Detention..


	8. Chapter 8: Enough

**Chapter 8: Enough**

The bell rang and I got out of my seat and started to pack my stuff as other students dashed out of the room for lunch. As I reached to pick up my binder, in a swift movement it was knocked off my desk and all my papers were scattered on the floor. A familiar laugh echoed in the empty classroom,

"Awww poor little (f/n) you have detention huh? Look at you so clumsy." He laughed mischievously. I went to pick up my stuff without a word... Ray, out of all people this guy. The reason that he is picking on me so much was because I rejected him in middle school long before my parents had decided to kick me out sigh. He was the biggest jerk in school but girls loved him because of his looks and his abilities to catch a ball and run a touch down, and he happened to like me. Of course I had no interest in him, nor did I want anything to do with him. He soon came and confronted me about my decision on rejecting him. It didn't end to well, lets just say that I had a huge bruise after all the shouting and screaming... My parents were having problems of their own and didn't have time for me... The following week after that Ray had came to talk to me again, still have a huge purple bruise on the right side of my face I stood bravely in front of him.

"So, did that slap make you change your mind about me?" He announced, I glared at him and laughed.

"Like hell would I ever go out with you. Slapping a girl doesn't assure you that they will go out with you. What a dumbass you really are." I said through my teeth. He glared at me,

"No one else likes you, and plus I'm good looking and all the girls want me, and you do too bitch admit it!" He screamed, again I laughed really ticking him off,

"I would never ever in a million years go on a date or let alone be yours. Plus there is someone else, he loves me and when he comes back I will be with him AND NOT YOU!?" I screamed back filling with pure hate, but realizing the mistake I had just made...

"Then let's make a bet if your so confident that this "Prince" of yours will come to your rescue. By the time you turn 17 and he isn't here to swieep you off your feet then you will have to be mines. That means **everything is mines.**" He said sternly, in the heat of the moment I agreed... And here we are now...

I picked my papers and proceeded to put them into my binder once again, but Ray then took my binder and threw it in the opposite direction.

"WHAT THE FUCK RAY?! GIVE IT UP ALREADY?!" I screamed frustrated at the whole situation that I was currently in, I began to walk on over to my binder when what felt like a bus hitting me straight on was Ray pushing me back. I fell back and landed on my ass, in pain I tried to get up again, I looked up and I saw Ray's fist coming my way.. I cringed in the sight and closed my eyes for the impact... when I heard a grunt and a forceful wind come from behind me, a powerful tug on my wrist pulled me up and next thing I knew it I was running. It was all a rush but it wasn't over just yet, we weaved in and out of the crowd to get away as fast we could. Not far behind me, heavy rapid footsteps followed our every move.

"GET BACK HERE?! YOU MOTHERFUCKER?!" He screamed, I looked forward and nostalgia had hit me.

*flashback*

"(f/n) GET UP" A voice pleaded me to get on my feet.. I can't remember what happened before all this, He grabbed my wrist and we ran like our life depended on it, behind us heavy footsteps followed. They were cussing, but they didn't stop us. He wouldn't stop running, not able to keep up I began to stumble... We ran behind a building and he examined me, he had a worried face on and he hugged me...

*back to reality*

I snap out of it and we are out of the campus, I began to stumble and he noticed. He slowed down to a stop and as I faced the floor trying to catch my breath he scans the area, he was still holding onto my wrist, afraid of who this person might be I jerked my hand away and sprung up,

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO ARE TO KIDNAP M-?!" I stopped in mid sentence when a warm embrace engulfed me...

I began to cry uncontrollably... He comforted me and held me tighter...

"(f/n) I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He voice was warm and felt like home... I looked up through the tears that flooded my eyes.. For a moment I saw Glitch... then he disappeared... It was Shay... a person that I had just met a few days ago was my hero... not my best friend... I cried harder... He stood there hugging me until I stopped. He walked me to house... I sat down on the front porch rubbing my nose until it turned bright red, sniffling like a toddler. Shay sat next to me on the porch, although he kept his distance he was still very comforting..

"How did you find me...?" I said finally grasping the situation, he looked down at the floor with weak smile and rubbed the back of his neck showing his hesitation and embarrassment.

"Uhm, I'm now attending Harmonix High as of today." He said then chuckled a bit. Then he grabbed my arm, and examined it. A little startled at his actions I question him in a annoyed yet scared voice.

"There's a huge bruise on your arm." He said bluntly and touched it, I winced in at the pain that traveled down my whole body. He rubbed it softly with his palm and held my hand leading my up the stairs of my house. He stood at the door, then looked around in search of something, he then examined a small plant pot that stood on the right side of my door then dug a little hole in the soil and pulled out a key.

I then stare at him in awe, confusion and disbelief. How did he know that was there?! Only me and... and Glitch knew that secret hiding place... As he smiles at me in triumph, I look at him more closely... Hm.. Maybe it was just a coincidence, the key could have also be shining brightly meaning not enough soil was covering it.

He unlocks the door and we both step into the living room, I realized that he was still holding my hand. Flustered at the situation I let go and change the subject.

"So do you want ice cream?"

He looked at me worried then he nodded, I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the famous cake batter ice cream we both love so much. Again that light fluffy feeling that was arising in the pit of my stomach, it made me smile as I scooped generous amounts of ice cream into the bowls. I shuffle back towards the couch and hand him his bowl and sit back at the table. I began to eat quietly, as I felt the weight of his stare deepen and soon pierce the very being of my soul, if that makes any sense.

"So who was that guy...? If you don't mind me asking you..?" He said quietly, I looked back at him and then towards the clock...

"Depends on how much time you have.." I replied calmly, then he looks up at me.

"Ha.." He chuckled a bit,

"Okay then."


End file.
